


Confrontation

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 695: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Potter House.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 695: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Potter House. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confrontation

~

Severus scanned the Muggle pub, quickly spotting Kingsley. Walking over to the table, he sat, and the moment he had his drink, Kingsley put up a Silencing Charm. 

“You’re late,” Kingsley said. “I almost left.” 

Severus huffed. “The Dark… _he_ called a mandatory, emergency meeting, and I couldn’t leave until it was over. I’m being watched closely, so I must be careful to not do anything out of character.” 

“Understood.” Kingsley sipped. “Actually, I’m late to an Order meeting at Potter House myself.” 

Severus snorted. “Don’t let me keep you, then. Why are we here?” 

Kingsley smiled. “We’ve a proposition.” 

~

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“Albus is offering you a job.” 

“Doing what?” Severus shook his head. “Actually, it doesn’t matter. No.” 

“I knew you’d refuse.” Kingsley sighed. “I think he just wants you to feel welcome.” 

“He just wants me beholden to him, you mean,” Severus muttered. 

Kingsley hummed. “You could discuss it with him yourself. Come with me to the Order meeting at Potter House tonight.” 

Severus snorted. “Absolutely not. Anything else?”

“Yes, one other thing.” And with that, Kingsley hesitated. 

Severus eyed him. “Just tell me.” 

“Okay.” And something about Kingsley’s expression made Severus go cold. 

~

“I think Lily’d welcome a visit,” Kingsley said. “She’s…lonely in Potter House.” As Severus gaped, he held up a hand. “And no, before you ask, I haven’t told her you’re in the Order.”

Severus scowled. “If that’s the real reason you called this meeting, I’m leaving,” he snapped, tossing back his drink and preparing to stand. 

“Wait.” Kingsley sighed. “It’s not the only reason, no. Any luck with the other…items on the list?” 

“Unfortunately, no. _He’s_ becoming more paranoid daily. My research time’s been curtailed.” 

“Word is, he’s planning something. Keep your ears open, will you?”

“Of course.” 

~

Once home, however, Severus couldn’t stop thinking about Lily, alone in Potter House. Where was Potter? Why wasn’t he there? She was pregnant with his spawn, for fuck’s sake!

“I don’t care,” he said aloud. “It’s not my problem. She made her choice.” 

But somehow that sounded unconvincing out loud. 

He thought of her there, alone, and his heart clenched. Did she miss him? Was she sorry about their estrangement? What would she do if he _did_ visit?

He spent a fitful night tossing and turning, and by morning, he knew he had to talk to someone. Someone he trusted. 

~

“Sev.” Eileen’s eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can’t a son Floo his mother to say hello?” 

Eileen laughed. “Of course.” She raised an eyebrow. “He can even visit for tea on occasion.” 

Severus coughed. 

Eileen’s smirk deepened. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

Severus sighed. “You recall the Evanses?” 

Eileen hummed. “You’re not still hung up on Lily! She’s married now, a Potter apparently. They live in Godric’s Hollow. They call it Potter House, although it’s more of a cottage. Her sister married a Muggle.” 

“I know all that.” 

Eileen inclined her head. “Tell me what you need from me, Sev.” 

Sighing, Severus did. 

~

“ _That’s_ what happened between you?” Eileen said once he finished. “I don’t blame her one bit! It wasn’t a nice thing to say.” 

“I apologised!” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I apologised many times.” 

Eileen’s expression softened. “What’s your question, son?” 

“Should I visit her?”

“At Potter House?” Eileen pursed her lips. “Do you want to?” 

Severus exhaled. That was the question, wasn’t it? “I don’t know.” 

“I can’t answer that for you.” Eileen hummed. “I will say I never thought she was right for you.” 

Severus snorted. “Who is?” 

“The right one will come along one day.” 

~

Potter House sat on the outskirts of Godric’s Hollow. Severus hid behind some trees in the field across the street, watching as Black, Lupin and Potter left. 

Lily, looking more careworn than Severus remembered, stood at the door waving as they left. She was heavily pregnant, and as she stood there, she cradled her belly protectively. 

Turning away, Severus moved off. Seeing her had been a mistake. She hated him, and nothing could change that—

A shower of sparks appeared in front of him and he froze. 

“Why are you here?” 

Slowly, Severus turned to face Lily. “I don’t know.” 

~

“How’d you find me?” Lily asked. “This location’s a secret.” She scowled. “I knew we should have put it under a Fidelius Charm. Tell me how you knew I was here.”

Severus inclined his head. “I can’t say.” 

“Can’t? Or won’t?” 

Severus shook his head. “Go back to Potter House, Lily,” he said gently. “I’m sorry you saw me. You have my word I won’t tell anyone where you are.” 

“I know,” she said, raising her wand. “I won’t let you.” 

Severus sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You can’t,” she spat. “I won’t let you. _Expell—_ ”

Severus Disapparated.

~


End file.
